My Secret Place
by LovinLucy4eva
Summary: Aria has a little secret she has been keeping, about a heated relationship with the man of her dreams. He is everything she wants and everything she needs. She shares a special bond that no one can take away not even A. When obstacles come her way will she manage to stay strong or will she crumble.
1. Chapter 1

Aria's POV

I just knew today was a good day. I could just feel it. As I walked down the long packed hallway, like I do every morning it just felt different. I arrived at my locker where Spencer and Hannah were waiting for me. "Hey, aria" said the girls in unison. "Hey, where's Em?" I replied back. "She has practice, she should be out soon" said Hannah. "Oh, right I totally forgot" I said. I looked at Spencer, she was looking down at her phone and had a frightening look on her face. "What's up, Spense" I asked, "Is it A?" Asked Hannah instantly. "No it's 7:50 and I have to talk to Mr. Butler before school starts about my American history report, I have been up all night downing with every word I typed" she said as she took off bolting down the hall. It was filled with noise and chatter and soon became more packed with rushing students. I looked around to notice Sean Ackard staring in our direction, we made eye contact. I have always thought he was cute, but totally not my type. But I knew one thing; Hannah was in love with him. They have been dating for three months now and it's so adorable. "Hannah I think someone's coming your way." I said to her as Sean Approached her. As he rapped his loving arms round her from the back he said "morning beautiful" Hannah replied with a long kiss, and when done they gazed into each other's eyes. "Well I'll just get going, see you later Han" I closed my locker and walked down the hall. As I got the end of the hall I noticed Ezra in his class room writing on the black board. I walked in and shut the door behind me. He turned so quickly to the shutting of the door. "Hey" he said with a smile. Every time he flashes a smile at me I fall deeper and deeper in love with him. "Hey" I replied walking slowly towards him. "How was your sleep?" I asked with bright red cheeks. "I couldn't sleep much after you left, I just stayed up writing for most of the night" he said rubbing his eyes. He is so cute when he's tired. "Yeah I didn't sleep much either" I said with a smile and turning my face towards the floor. As he comes closer only a few inces away all I want to do is run and rest in his arms. I feel safe when he grips me strongly and holds on to me like he never wants to let me go. As he rests his head on top of mine. I find my place, my secret place. "You know how hard it is not to grab you and kiss you right now" he said and as I take a step closer I said "trust me I know" as he turns away noticing his hands were rested on my hips he walks to his desk and takes a seat. I would just do anything for him to just get up and kiss me, but that won't happen, we're at school. Anyone could be watching. The last thing I need is another thing for A to hold against me. With a slightly less happy face I asked "what's your plan for tonight?" He looked up with a smile "I don't know I might just be spending some time with my favorite girl in the world" I chuckled a bit and smiled back at him. I walked closer and leaned onto the desk my heart beating so fast I could hear it bleeding through the ears "oh really, I wonder who that could be" I said. Just then the bell rang. "We'll I'll see you later then" he said grabbing my hand "see you later" I replied pulling my hand away with bright red cheeks. As I opened the door to go to class I see Hannah staring at me with a puzzled face. I instantly stop smiling and turn in the opposite direction. "Oh shit" I said.

Ezra's POV.

Its fourth period and I catch myself starring at the clock watching the time tick by. Only 5 minutes till 3:00, and my freedom. I love what I do with a passion but I can't get my mind of aria. I close my eyes to picture her. The way her hair falls perfectly with every move she makes, the way she bats her big brown eyes at me, and the way her lips feel when pressed up against mine as we kiss. I open my eyes to the ring of the bell. I looked up from my quick day dream to notice Emily standing at the other side of my desk "Mr. Fitz are you okay?" she said. "Yes I am Emily, just a bit tired" I replied. "Good thing it's Friday" she said. "Yeah good thing" I replied with a bit of a chuckle. She walked away looking back once she reached the door and waved bye. I wonder if Aria told them about us. I gathered all my papers from my desk and placed them in my bag. As I walked down the hall I passed Hannah, Spencer, and Emily all standing at arias locker. Spencer was texting and Emily was talking to Hannah. I overheard a bit of their conversation. "Where's aria?" said Emily "I don't know, I have been trying to reach her. She wasn't in class" said Spencer. My heart started racing, it felt like it was going to rip out of my chest. Where could she have gone? I hope she's alright. As I left the school and got into my car, I pulled out my phone. No messages, that's weird usually aria texts when she goes home. I began to worry. I dialed her number and it began to ring. I wait a few moments till it went to her answering machine. "Hey its aria I can't get to the phone right now please leave a message thanks bye!" I stared to freak out a bit. I put my keys in the ignition and started my car. As I drove down the road I passed the brew, her car wasn't out front so she wasn't there. I quickly took a detour to go past her house. Again her car wasn't in the drive way. This is unlike her; she's not answering her phone, she's not at home or the brew and the girls didn't know where she is. I began to get scared, where is she? My eyes started tearing up. If anything would have happened to her I don't know what I would. I can't imagine life without her. She is my first thought when I wake up and the last when I close my eyes at night. I drove around town for a bit. I couldn't see her, so I just turned around and headed for home. As I got out walked up the stairs to my apartment and turned the key opened the door and walked in throwing my bag on the floor was upset set, I still had tear filled eyes. As I shut the door something jumped on my back. I noticed small hands that gripped around me. I turned to see arias face lit up. "Ahhhhhhh, surprise" she said. "Hey you" I said hoping she wouldn't notice my tear-filled eyes. "What's wrong" she said so worried. "It's noting I'm just glad you're here" I replied.


	2. Chapter 2

Arias POV

"No your not okay, I can see it in your eyes Ezra."

I said with a soft tone. It hurts so much to see him upset. It's killing me, there has only been a few times I have seen him cry. It's only when something serious has happened. As I stand there looking into his eyes he says

"No I really am."

"Really, I can tell when your lying."

I say as I walk to the couch to take a seat. I pat down on the couch singling for him to come sit next to me. As he walks over to sit next to me he wipes a tear from his eye and takes a seat. He anxiously rubs his legs as if he's nervous to tell me what's going on. "Ezra please you can tell me anything, you know that right?"

As I take my hand and place it gently to his face bringing us face to face. As I look into his tear filled eyes he leans in and our lips press together. Every time he touches me every fibre in my body jumps, my stomach drops and it feels as if time is frozen. I really don't want to stop but I really need to know what's going on. Why is he so broken? More importantly why won't he tell me? As I gently pull away and open my eyes to look back into his eyes and I say

"Ezra please babe. I love you so much and it hurt me to see you cry."

I pause for a moment and he smiles abit.

"Please just tell me what's going on, why are you crying?"

"Okay fine."

He says and he pulls my legs on top of his thighs.

"Well I was walking down the hall after school and I noticed spencer, Hanna, and Emily all standing by your locker waiting for you. I over heard them saying you weren't in class. So I kind of got worried."

As I look at him I can see that he is tearing up again. He can't even look at me. What did I do? "So I got to my car and I called you. It rang but went to voicemail."

"Oh shoot... My phones on silent. I was at the library earlier. Sorry." I said interrupting him.

He continues saying "So you didn't answer so I got more worried I started to drive around town looking for you. I went to everywhere I thought you could be. I couldn't find you... So I just started to get upset. Aria you are the most important person in my life. If anything was to happen to you or anyone was to hurt you I don't know what I'd do. I don't know how I could live. I think about you every second of the day almost. I just love you so much and I don't want to loose you."

He began to cry abit more. I looked to him and as we made eye contact I would see all the emotions he was feeling. I started to tear up myself. I don't know what I would do without him either. He started talking after a few moments of silence and said

"You know how much I love you right."

"Yeah of course I do babe. And I'm so sorry I didn't tell you I was leaving. I just wanted to surprise you. I didn't know how much you worried about me."

"I love you Ezra."

As I finished he grabbed me and pressed his lips against mine. He really loves me, I knew he did but not as much as this. He is honestly the best thing in my life right now. He grips me strongly and runs his fingers through my hair. I instantly jump. It feels so good. As his body is pressed against mine I feel so loved. As I pull away I say to him

"I promise to never worry you again like that."

"Okay" he says smiling at me.

As he gets up and sits straight on the couch I bring myself up off the couch standing and I sit gently on his lap. I say

"You are the most important thing to me. I know what you and I are risking being together but I don't care." I place my hand gently in his face and continue

"No matter what happens you and I have each other and that's all the matters right?"

I kiss him gently and get up. And head towards the kitchen

I say "Do you want a drink?"

as I open the fridge I say "Oh... I guess not." looking the empty fridge.

"Yeah I haven't gone shopping yet... Was planning on doing that tomorrow or after I shower... Sorry." He a bit if a chuckle.

I hear him get up on the couch and come my way.

"I'll just have water it's no biggy." I say and reach up to grab a glass in the cabinet.

As I turn the tap on to get water I feel warm hands grab around my waist. I flinch instantly to him grabbing me. And as he places his lips into my neck I groan "ugh". I almost drop my glass but he grabs it and turns me around pressing me up against the counter. I rap my arms around his neck as he pulls me up to sit on top of the counter. As I place my hand on his shirtless body and make my way up to his neck and turn his face to mine. We kiss so passionately. As he grabs my hair and presses harder onto my lips I wrap my legs around him. He lifts me up and carries me to his bed. As he lays me down so gently onto the bed he climbs up onto of me kiss every part of my body as he makes his way to my lips.

"Babe." I say as he kisses me.

"Yes"

"I think your a bit distracted right now" I say looking him dead straight in the eyes with a smile.

"I just can't help myself sometimes." He says with a smile and gives me a peck.

"As much as I would like to continue this." As I say checking him out.

"You need to take a shower" Giving him a quick kiss.

As he gets up off the bed he unbuckles his belt and pulls it off. I just want to jump on him and continue what I just stopped, but I can't. He unbuttons his pants and unzips. As I can see the spandex and the top of his boxers I smile, and it sends shivers down my body. He slowly takes his pants off and I watch him with every move he makes all the way to the floor I stop and as I slowly look up at him I see the smile on his face. I patiently wait for his boxers to come off but he smiles and looks away and heads for the bathroom.

I drop my jaw and say "You little tease."

He chuckles a bit in the bathroom and says

"You wanted to stop." Now I chuckle a bit and say

"If I didn't you would have never gotten your shower you wanted."

As I get up I got to look around the Conner at the bathroom and a catch a glimpse of him taken of his boxers, but he notices and says

"Uhh uhh. Not yet."

"Fine. I'll find us something to eat."

As I head for the desk I look back and I see him take off his boxers and I smile. As he looks up and he and I make eye contact and I smile and look away.

Ezra's POV

As I get out of the shower I can hear music blaring. She's listening to Valerie by Amy Winehouse. As I wrap a towel around my waist and slowly open the door I see her singing around the house.

"Why don't you come on over Valerie..." She says as she shaking her cute little booty.

I stand in the doorway waiting for her to turn around. She dances for a bit and I watch her with every move she makes. The way I can see he smiling in the reflection of the mirror. And as she twirls she sees me standing the he door way and stops.

"Continue" I say with I giant smile.

"How long have you been standing there" she says with an embarrassed face and she runs to turn of the stereo.

"Not long don't worry." I say as I walk towards her.

She walks towards me and I see her checking me out. As she places her hand on my naked body I instantly stop and look down at her. She's so tiny and cute. As she looks up I quickly kiss her.

"Did you order something?" I say as I grab her and pull her in to me.

"Chinese... Is that cool?"

"Yeah... I know how much you like your Chinese." I look down at her.

"We'll we have to go pick it up I didn't order delivery." She said.

"Oh okay just let me go get changed." I say with a smile and a quick kiss on the top of her head.

I quickly change and turn to see her sitting on the couch reading a bit of her book.

"I'll be back" I say quickly kissing her on her forehead.

"I wanted to come.." She says looking up at me.

"As much as I would love that it's to risky babe. You understand right?" As I say walking to the door to put my shoes on.

"Yeah i guess." She says disappointed.

I walk over to her and sit down next to her. I grab her hands and I look into her big brown eyes and say

"Babe. I really wish you could come along. But it's to risky, I don't want to loose that over you coming to pick up the food. So don't be upset and just wait here I won't be long.10 mins tops."

"I know. It's just we don't go out at all I know it's risky but I just want to be with you. I want to feel as if were a real couple, I want to hold you hand like this in public. Be able to walk around and get out of this small apartment." She says as her head drops I can tell she's hurt.

"Babe look at me. I love you and I wish I could do that with you, I really do. But you know what that could mean for us."

"I know I just wish sometimes." She says as she brings her legs up onto the couch and wraps her arms around them.

I get up and kiss her gently on the forehead. She looks up and I place my lips on hers. As I pull away I say "be back in 10" and head out the door. I really hate leaving her. I just want to be able to do something for her. I know how much it kills her. I feel like sometimes I hold her back from a life she can have with a normal teenage guy. One where she can go out and have fun. Then that got me thinking that I really need to bring her out if I want to keep her. That's it I thought I'm taking her out on a date.

Arias POV

I really don't like it when he leaves. It makes me feel lonely. As I search through his apartment looking at all of his pictures I see how happy he is. Am I keeping him from being happy. Going out and having drinks with his buddy's. Do I keep him from a life outside of these four walls. We spend a lot of time together. He's like my best friend, I love being with him I just feel happy and safe like nothing can happen, no one can get me. I look to see my bag on the floor by the door and I go and grab it. I pull out my cellphone 14 miss calls and 6 text messages.

"Wow I'm popular" I say to myself.

Spencer, Hanna, and Em have all been calling me I have to call back. I dial Spencer's number and I call. She picks up.

"Oh my aria, where have you been? Are you okay"

"Yes I am and I have been out."

"Okay" she says with uncertainty in her voice.

"You don't have to worry I'm in safe hands" I say to calm her down.

"Where's Hannah and Em?"

"Who knows... Probably making out in bed." She says laughing

"Yeah probably. You have to use pliers to get one of them off of the other." I say laughing back at her.

"Where are you?" I ask

"At home, laying in bed." She replied with a sigh.

"Oh no fancy date with Toby tonight?" I say jokingly

"Yeah no he has a job in Ravenswood he's doing." She said sadly.

"Oh we'll that sucks. I'll stop by your place when I'm done okay."

"Awe thanks babe. See you soon."

"Kay. Bye" I say as I end the call I hear the door handle turn and Ezra walks in. Holding two bags of Chinese. "Hey babe." I say walking over to give him a big kiss.

"Hey" he said. "I've missed you." As he puts the bags down and grabs me.

"It smells yummy, can you grabs plates." I say Lovingly.

"Yeah sure." He says as he grabs two out if the dishwasher.

"I could get use to this." He says and she puts the plates down and pulls out the food from the bag.

"Sit down babe" he says.

As I pull the chair out and sit down I look up at him opening up all the food.

"Oh hold on" he says as he walks to his wall unit and opens it up and brags two candles and a lighter. He places them in the middle of the table and lights them.

He looks at me with a smile.

"Oh mr romantic" I say as he leans over for a kiss.

"And to answer your question I could get used to this. Nice long dinners and movies. And not to mention waking up to your face every morning would be a dream come true."

I say as I look up at him after he pulled away. As we both sit down to eat I think to myself maybe this is where I belong right here, with my love by my side.


End file.
